The Administration Core is responsible for CAIR's overall Center scientific strategic planning, management, budgeting and oversight. The Center's scientific leadership, planning, and decision-making body is its Steering Committee, which meets bi-weekly and is composed of the Center Director and Deputy Directors, the Directors of all Cores and CAIR's T32 Fellowship Program, and a faculty investigator elected biannually by all CAIR faculty. At least one Steering Committee meeting per month is open to all CAIR faculty investigators, constituting a full faculty meeting. A subset of the Steering Committee?the Center Director, Deputy Center Directors, and Director of Administration?is designated as CAIR's Senior Leadership Group, seasoned leaders able to address issues require immediate attention. CAIR's governance structure is compact but is designed to ensure wide participation and consensus development among Center investigators. The Administration Core provides leadership, stimulates new scientific initiatives, establishes short- and long-term strategies for implementing CAIR's scientific aims, and reviews progress in achieving the Center's research goals and priorities as described in the Overview and Research Strategy section. It does so by Overseeing CAIR's Centenwide Initiative Development Process, the structural and dynamic centerpiece of CAIR's approach to new initiative planning. The Steering Committee establishes trans-Core scientific workgroups, in each research priority area identified in the Research Strategy as well as in other areas that emerge based on developments in the field, investigator interests, and Advisory Committee recommendations. The trans-Core composition of each workgroup ensures that diverse interdisciplinary perspectives are always brought to bear in all Center research strategic planning, and provides a vehicle for ongoing cross-Core collaboration in new initiatives. Each workgroup is charged by the Steering Committee to develop interdisciplinary concepts for presentation to Center investigators as a whole. Workgroup proposals around which there is consensus of merit advance from concept status to become full Centerwide Initiatives and form the basis for developmental fund use, grant applications, manuscripts, and other scientific products.